


Рубин. Жизнь и сказка

by Koshkin_Yo



Series: World of the gone Godess [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koshkin_Yo/pseuds/Koshkin_Yo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнеописание нелегкой судьбы герцога Эл, любовника императора и просто мальчика с красными волосами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рубин. Жизнь и сказка

1.  
\- Руби, расскажи сказку. Руби!  
Рубин поморщился, не открывая глаз. Солнце так ласково пригревало его лицо, что хотелось нежиться в его лучах бесконечно долго. А тут эта мелюзга.  
\- Ру-у-уби-и! – Анри нетерпеливо теребил рукав юноши. – Ну, Руби же!  
\- Отстань, - попытался отмахнуться Рубин, но отделаться от мелкого принца было непосильной задачей.  
\- Руби, расскажи сказку!  
\- Я не знаю сказок. Иди к Сарилу.  
\- Сарил уехал. Папа занят…  
\- Иди к мавэну.  
\- Ма тоже занят. Ну, Руби же!  
\- О-ой, хранители! - простонал Рубин, открыл глаза и сел.  
Анри уставился на него своими сияющими глазищами.  
\- Что тебе рассказать?  
\- Сказку, - таинственно прошептал эльфенок и от волнения даже подполз поближе.  
Рубин окинул сад усталым взглядом, но естественно не увидел никого, кто мог бы помочь ему избавиться от малолетней напасти.  
\- Сказку тебе, - вздохнул юноша и вдруг оживился. – Страшную?  
\- Нееет, - капризно протянул Анри и насупился. – Красивую.  
Рубин терпеть не мог, когда мальчишка так сводил бровки. В первую и единственную очередь потому, что, при виде такой физиономии, все бросались выполнять малейшие капризы ребенка. Все. Даже Дэгер. Особенно Дэгер.  
\- Тогда я лучше расскажу тебе правдивую историю, - Рубин постарался сделать свой голос максимально таинственным. – Но только ты, чур, никому ее не рассказывай. Потому…  
\- Почему? – заинтригованно спросил Анри.  
\- Потому что это тайна, - юноша сделал большие глаза, а потом наклонился к самому уху ребенка.  
\- Знаешь ли ты, отчего в саду распускаются самые красивые цветы?  
\- От того, что их целуют феи, - ответил Анри без доли сомнения.  
Рубин едва не выругался. Какие еще феи?  
\- Да нет же! От этого разве что ромашки расцветут.  
\- А ромашки тоже красивые. Ма их любит.  
«Да уж, любит. Что только этот ма не любит…»  
\- Но самые-самые красивые цветы расцветают вовсе не от поцелуев фей, - ворчливо заявил Рубин.  
\- А от чего? – Анри преисполнился любопытства.  
\- От поцелуев очаровательных мальчиков, - заявил Рубин и озорно подмигнул, скрывая усмешку.  
Анри просиял. Юноша поймал себя на мысли, что даже он в детстве не был таким самовлюбленным мальчишкой.  
\- А кого я должен поцеловать?  
\- Смотря, каким цветам ты хочешь помочь распуститься, - ответил Рубин.  
\- Розы! – моментально ответил мальчик и вскочил с газона.  
Только сейчас Рубин заметил, что мелочь опять бегает без штанов, сверкая из-под полы туники округлыми коленками.  
«Папа бы давно меня отшлепал», - с досадой подумал эльф, приглаживая волосы.  
\- Пойдем распускать розы, - Анри уже тянул его за рукав.  
\- Подожди, ты же не умеешь, - притворно возмутился Рубин.  
\- Чего не умею?  
\- Целоваться.  
\- Чего-о?  
\- Целоваться ты не умеешь, - юноша старательно сдерживал рвущийся на волю смех.  
\- Умею, - опять насупился Анри. – Я папу целую. И ма.  
\- Так-то в щеку, - отмахнулся Рубин. – Так только маленькие делают.  
\- А как надо?  
\- А надо, - Рубин хитро прищурился. – Как твой папа ма целует. Или как меня. Ты же видел, как твой папа меня целует?  
\- Не видел, - буркнул Анри, но покраснел.  
\- Видел-видел, - подразнил его юноша. – Подсматривал за нами вчера, да?  
Мальчишка залился краской.  
\- Ну, ладно, - улыбнулся Рубин. – Все равно ты так не умеешь.  
\- Вот и умею! – вспылил Анри, и упрямо тряхнул волосами. – Я все умею.  
\- Умеешь?  
\- Да.  
\- Докажи.  
Мальчишка замялся всего на секунду. После чего закрыл глаза и смело потянулся к губам юноши. Рубин растерянно облизнулся, чувствуя, как зашумела в ушах кровь. Но едва губки мальчика коснулись его рта, как чья-то жесткая рука рванула Рубина за шиворот.  
\- Это что еще такое?! – когда Анникс хотел, его голос мог становиться буквально стальным. – Рубин Эл, как это понимать?!  
\- Ма, это не я! – моментально среагировал Анри, делая невинную мордашку.  
А Рубин даже ответить ничего не мог, так как неожиданно сильная рука Жемчужного пережимала ему горло стянувшимся воротником. Юноша только и мог, что хватать ртом воздух.  
\- Руби, - зашипел Анникс, словно змея. – Как это понимать?  
\- Я… я…, - хрипел Рубин, силясь ослабить петлю из воротника.  
\- Что ты собирался делать с моим сыном?!  
Никогда еще Рубин не видел Жемчужного в такой ярости. На миг ему стало по-настоящему страшно.  
\- Я…  
\- Анникс, перестань, - возникший, словно из ниоткуда, Дэгер мягко приобнял Анникса и попытался ослабить его хватку. – Успокойся, ты же его задушишь.  
\- Задушу, - резко кивнул эльф, стискивая пальцы. – Чтоб неповадно было.  
\- Ну же, Солнце, перестань, - игнорируя корчащегося от удушья Рубина, Дэгер поцеловал ладонь Жемчужного и все-таки заставил ее разжаться. – Ты же не хочешь расстроить Мария?  
\- Не хочу, но придется, - голос Анникса все еще звенел сталью, но в глазах его уже засияла привычная робость.  
Рубин упал на колени, судорожно хватая воздух ртом.  
\- Дэгер, что мне делать? Ты видел? – растеряно зашептал эльф таким голосом, что Рубину было очень трудно поверить самому себе, что это именно Жемчужный сейчас чуть не задушил его.  
\- Я разберусь, родной. Иди, подожди меня в кабинете, - ласково проворковал ящерид.  
\- Ма…, - подал голос, перепуганный Анри.  
\- Идем со мной, сынок, - Анникс легко подхватил ребенка на руки и зашагал в сторону дворца.  
Рубин стоял на коленях, дышал и судорожно пытался придумать оправдание сложившейся ситуации.  
\- Поднимайся, Рубин, - позвал Дэгер ледяным тоном.  
Юноша не смог сопротивляться этому голосу, хотя внутри у него все еще больше сжалось от страха.  
\- Дэгер, я…  
Император ударил его по щеке. Сильно, звонко. Рубин вновь оказался на траве.  
\- Ты понимаешь, за что я тебя ударил? – ровно спросил Дэгер, глядя на юношу сверху вниз.  
Эльф медленно поднялся, потер горящую щеку, тайком стерев выступившую слезу.  
\- За то, что я попытался поцеловать Анри, - послушно ответил он, не глядя ящериду в глаза.  
Неожиданно император вздохнул.  
\- Нет, Руби…  
«Не называй меня так!» - хотел закричать юноша, но как всегда сдержался.  
\- Нет. Я ударил тебя, потому что ты позволил Анри целовать тебя.  
Рубин еще раз потер щеку и вопросительно взглянул на хмурящегося Дэгера.  
\- А есть разница?  
\- Есть, - кивнул ящерид. – И еще какая. Ты помнишь наш первый поцелуй?  
Рубина словно обожгло изнутри. Он помнил. Его губы помнили, его тело помнило каждый миг прикосновения его чешуек, его волосы все еще хранили запах дыхания…  
\- Помню.  
\- Сколько тебе было лет?  
\- Двенадцать, - прошептал Рубин, прикрывая глаза.  
Он так хотел, чтобы Дегер сейчас приблизился к нему. Но ящерид стоял на прежнем месте, смотрел в сторону.  
\- Анри всего семь, - сказал он. – А он уже знает разницу между детским и взрослым поцелуем.  
\- Я тоже знал, - попытался возразить эльф.  
\- Ничего ты не знал, - отмахнулся император. – В семь лет ты рисовал коровок на полях документов, сидя у меня на коленях, а я дразнил твоего отца тем, что просил поцеловать меня в щеку. А ты стеснялся и вместо этого делал воздушные поцелуи. Воздушные поцелуи, Рубин!  
\- Анри не понимает, - юноша сам не понял, с чего вдруг начал защищать мальчишку.  
Возможно от того, что ему было страшно видеть тревогу в землисто-зеленых глазах императора.  
\- Все он прекрасно понимает, - рыкнул Дэгер. – Он видел нас вчера вечером.  
\- Это из-за него..?  
\- Да. Я, что, по-твоему, должен был продолжать, зная, что на это смотрит мой малолетний сын?  
\- Нет, - ответил Рубин, перебарывая горечь в голосе. – Не должен.  
Ящерид зачем-то кашлянул, спрятал руки за спину. Рубину стало холодно и одиноко.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то присматривал за Анри. Чтобы у него был кто-то, кто оградит его от всего, что ему еще рано знать.  
«Анри нужен кто-то, кто выбьет из него спесь и избалованность», - хотел ответить Рубин, но промолчал.  
\- Я надеялся, что это будешь ты, - наконец, закончил Дэгер. Что ты… сможешь научить его тому, чему учил тебя я.  
\- Учил? - Рубина словно молния прошила. – Меня учил? Подожди… то есть… ты думал, что я начну соблазнять твоего сына так же, как ты…  
\- Тебя никто не соблазнял.  
\- Да ладно?! – юноша вскипел в мгновение ока. – В двенадцать лет я уже умел не только целоваться, Ваше Императорское. А уж в шестнадцать…!  
\- В шестнадцать, но не в семь! – парировал Дэгер.  
\- Следить надо лучше за своим чадом! – взорвался Рубин. – Смотреть надо, чтобы его кто попало на коленки не брал и за попочку не тискал! Объяснять ребенку надо, что такое «нельзя» и что такое «плохо»!  
Ящерид резко схватил Рубина за плечи, встряхнул… и отпустил.  
\- Ты прав, Рубин, - устало произнес Дэгер, усаживаясь прямо на землю у ног эльфа. – Анри нужна железная рука. Такая, как была у тебя.  
\- У меня был целый комплект железных рук, - ворчливо отозвался Рубин.  
Он все еще был зол и все еще не высказал всего, что клокотало в его душе.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что тебе повезло больше, чем моему сыну? – спросил ящерид.  
Рубин присел рядом с ним. Сорвал травинку и сунул в рот.  
\- Время рассудит, - ответил он, спустя несколько минут.  
Император вздохнул.  
\- Я не хотел делать тебя очередным постельным мальчиком.  
\- Почему тогда твой сын становится таким? – эльф знал, что его прямота причиняет боль, но был слишком зол, чтобы сдерживаться.  
\- Похоже, я теряю хватку, - признался Дэгер. – Я не могу запретить Анниксу его баловать.  
Рубин выплюнул травинку и в упор взглянул на ящерида.  
\- Не понимаю. Вы воспитали двоих замечательных сыновей – Дагона и Винтера. Они сильные, они гордые, они пример для всех. И Анникс, насколько я понимаю, не носился с ними, как курица с яйцом. Ты воспитал меня таким, какой я есть. Может быть не лучший пример, но мне есть чем гордиться. Почему вдруг Анри стал у вас избалованной… дрянью? Не понимаю.  
Дэгер снова вздохнул, устало посмотрел куда-то за кроны садовых деревьев.  
\- Потому что он последний, Рубин. Он наш последний…  
Встал и пружинисто зашагал в сторону дворца. Рубин молча проводил его взглядом и, только когда Дэгер скрылся, смог проглотить горький ком, застрявший в горле. 

2.  
\- Держи спину, Рубин, не отвлекайся! – в сотый уже раз рявкнул Вэрит.  
Рубин закусил губу, натянул повод, замедляя бег лошади.  
\- Шагом веди! – тут же донеслось с края ипподрома, где кавалерист стоял, прислонившись спиной к ограждению. Там же стоял Марий, но от него хотя бы не поступало набивших оскомину наставлений.  
Рубин гневно фыркнул и ударил Ласточку пятками. Лошадь рванула в галоп.  
\- Не загоняй!  
\- Пошел ты, - буркнул Рубин, заходя на второй круг.  
Пролетая мимо учителя, он не выдержал и показал Вэриту жест, которому его недавно обучил дядя Лисерц. Со слов дядюшки, выставленный средний палец означал в воровских кругах дословно следующее: «у меня с личной жизнью все лучше, чем у тебя, бедняжка». Уносясь прочь, Рубин слышал брань кавалериста и смех отца.  
На другом краю ипподрома, как птички на ветках, на заборе сидели мальчишки. Когда Рубин проезжал мимо они свистели, аплодировали и уллюлюкали, словно кикимочи. Юноша улыбался им и, когда мог, махал рукой. Он помнил себя в их возрасте, как его зачаровывали упражнения военных на плацу или вот такие кавалеристские тренировки. Многие из этих ребят мечтали о военной карьере в будущем, но почти всем из них дорога в армию была заказана. Рубин снова закусил губу, вспомнив оброненную Гаррэтом фразу: «детям шлюх в армии делать нечего».  
Юноша замедлил Ласточку у самого забора, озорно улыбнулся детям. Среди них он заметил Анри, а рядом с ним – незнакомого эльфийского юношу. Что-то в облике этого эльфа озадачило Рубина, но присмотреться он не успел – Ласточка уже проскакала мимо этого участка забора.  
Он ударил пятками, вынуждая лошадь идти на третий круг. Кобыла недовольно фыркнула, но повиновалась. Вэрит хвалил Рубина за то, что того любят кони. Юноша отмахивался, считая, что в чужой любви его заслуги нет. Сам он к лошадям был равнодушен.  
Мимо учителя и отца он проезжать не стал, существенно сузив круг. Перешел на легкую рысь, давая отдых Ласточке, и вновь приблизился к той части забора, на которой сидела ребятня.  
Анри, поймав взгляд Рубина, заулыбался нахально, закачал ногами. Незнакомый парень стоял рядом и его роста хватало чтобы сложить на кромку, невысокого в принципе, забора руки и упереться в них подбородком. Рубин подъехал вплотную к забору, подмигнул заходящейся от восторга уличной ребятне, протянул руку и легонько щелкнул Анри по носу.  
\- Ты чего не на занятиях?  
\- Отпустили пораньше в честь завтрашнего праздника, - отмахнулся Анри. – А в замке все заняты. Ты будешь участвовать в параде, да?  
\- Не знаю еще, - пожал плечами Рубин и вопросительно взглянул на незнакомца.  
\- Знакомьтесь, - спохватился Анри. – Это мой друг, Рубин Эл, фаворит моего отца…  
«Вот гаденыш-то», Рубин аж зубами скрипнул, борясь с желанием залепить обнаглевшему принцу пощечину.  
\- А это Таур и с сегодняшнего дня он – воспитанник Императора, - закончил Анри, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Герцог Эл? – юноша, названный Тауром, подпрыгнул, опершись о забор, и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. – Сын Мария Упрямого? Я польщен знакомством.  
Он был отлично сложен и выглядел вполне взрослым, но опытный в этих вопросах Рубин понял, что юноша ненамного старше двенадцатилетнего Анри. Говорил он весьма вежливо, хотя слишком быстро, по меркам Аурэны. Улыбался, но в глазах его читалось холодное равнодушие, и становилось ясно, что этот эльф с такой же вежливой улыбкой вспорет Рубину живот, если понадобится. Рубин все-таки ответил на рукопожатие, оценив заодно силу и твердость протянутой ладони.  
\- Я тоже рад.  
Таур спрыгнул с забора обратно и поправил ворот куртки. Рубин вздрогнул, сообразив наконец, что не так было в облике эльфа. Куртка, куртка из Тарга. Только в этой стране шили одежду нарочито выделяя внешние швы контрастными нитками и украшали вышивкой, имитирующей тигровый рисунок.  
\- Вы не здешний? – спросил он, небрежно.  
\- Таур приехал из Тарга, - ответил за своего нового приятеля Анри.  
В голосе принца Рубину послышался вызов.  
\- И уже стали воспитанником Императора? – юноша недоверчиво приподнял бровь.  
Ласточка почувствовала его напряжение, заходила под ним, фыркая и прядая ушами. Рубин сжал бедра, чтобы успокоить чувствительную кобылу.  
\- Его Императорское Величество еще не решили, - пожал плечами Таур. – Но я смею надеяться…  
\- Папа согласится, - безапелляционно заявил Анри.  
\- Что же побудило вас на столь… неординарный и смелый выбор наставника? – Рубина просто распирало от любопытства, но он давно уже научился сдерживать свои внутренние порывы, действуя тонко и осмотрительно.  
Таур неожиданно улыбнулся собеседнику весьма наглой улыбкой.  
\- То же, что и вас в свое время, - он улыбнулся еще шире и даже подмигнул. – Амбиции.  
У Рубина «шерсть поднялась на загривке», но он заставил себя ответить на улыбку тем же. Амбции? Какие амбиции могли быть у подростка по самые кончики ушей влюбленного в Императора? Но Таур явно не питал к Дэгеру нежных чувств, это читалось во взгляде его каре-зеленых глаз.  
\- Ну, конечно, - пробормотал Рубин. – Смешной вопрос.  
Таура окликнул кто-то, приближающийся со стороны дворца.  
\- Прошу прощения, - эльф кивнул, прощаясь. – Меня ждут. Очень рад знакомству.  
\- Взаимно, - машинально ответил Рубин, задумчиво провожая юношу взглядом.  
Едва Таур удалился, он взглянул на Анри. Мальчишка сидел на заборе, качал ногами и ехидно улыбался.  
\- Ты понимаешь, откуда он?  
\- Из Тарга, - тут же ответил Анри. – Он станет там королем.  
Рубин едва воздухом не поперхнулся.  
\- Это он тебе сказал?  
\- Ага, - Анри тряхнул волосами. – Он приехал к папе, чтобы тот его учил политике. А потом вернется и завоюет трон Тарга. И у папы наконец-то будет союз с кошатниками.  
Рубин растеряно похлопал глазами.  
\- Это все тоже он тебе сказал, или ты опять подслушивал?  
\- Я не подслушивал! – деланно возмутился принц. – Таур сам мне все рассказал, только что.  
\- Вы знакомы от силы полчаса, - недоверчиво проворчал Рубин, вновь успокаивая разнервничавшуюся Ласточку.  
\- Я всем нравлюсь, - напомнил Анри, хлопая ресницами.  
Рубин нервно сглотнул.  
\- Герцог Эл! – окрикнул его Вэрит с того конца ипподрома. – Ваша лошадь застоялась.  
Рубин глянул на Анри, но вместо того, чтобы задать очередной вопрос, ударил кобылу пятками и сорвался в галоп.  
У самых ног Вэрита он резко остановился и выпрыгнул из седла. Маршал даже бровью не повел, погладил кобылу по шее.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Рубин, сам не зная, почему его так разволновало это знакомство с явно сумасшедшим Таргом.  
\- Тогда почему вы прервали тренировку? – голос Вэрита как обычно был полон почти неприкрытой иронии.  
Они с Рубином взаимно недолюбливали друг друга. Что не мешало эльфу уважать кавалериста, а полудемону обучать Рубина мастерству верховой езды.  
\- Я устал.  
Рубин огляделся, но Мария уже нигде не было.  
\- Где отец?  
\- Его вызвали Император и Гаррэт. Что-то случилось во дворце.  
\- Случилось? – Рубин напрягся.  
\- Что-то незначительное, судя по всему, - Вэрит пожал плечами, изображая равнодушие, хотя видно было, что и его разбирает любопытство. – Приехал кто-то, говорят – посол из Тарга.  
\- Кошатники, - Рубин дернул плечом, погладил Ласточку, успокаивая бьющееся сердце.  
\- Последние эльфы, - как-то печально заявил Вэрит и глянул на юношу неодобрительно. – Сначала почисти Ласточку.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Рубин.  
Взял кобылу под уздцы и повел на конюшню.

3.  
Дэгер остался до утра.  
Когда рассвет окрасил белые простыни в золото, Рубин проснулся и почувствовал, что его все еще сжимают в объятьях сильные руки императора. По телу разлилась сладкая истома. Юноша потянулся, стараясь не потревожить сон любовника. Дэгер вздохнул, перевернулся на спину, но не проснулся.  
Рубин приподнялся на локтях, нежным взглядом проследил змеиный узор по боку мужчины. Огладил роговые пластины на висках и бровях, тронул седую прядь кончиками пальцев. Улыбнулся мечтательно.  
Дэгер приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Доброе утро, красавчик.  
Рубин просиял. Чмокнул ящерида в губы.  
\- А оно доброе?  
\- Еще не знаю, - честно признался Дэгер, моментально вспомнив все свои заботы и насущные проблемы.  
Рубин почувствовал, что его мужчина вот-вот встанет с постели, выйдет из спальни и вновь превратится в императора. А ведь утро только-только началось. Юноша встрепенулся и в мгновение ока взобрался на ящерида. Сжал бока бедрами, качнулся. Тело императора откликнулось.  
Дэгер довольно усмехнулся, огладил ноги эльфа ладонями. Рубин наклонился, упираясь ему в грудь, поцеловал нежно. Приподнялся, устраиваясь, и осторожно насадил себя на уже окрепший член. Почувствовал, как мелкие чешуйки трутся о еще саднящую, после бурной ночи, нежную кожу. Застонал, прикусывая губу, задвигался медленно и дразняще.  
Дэгер прикрыл глаза, застонал ему в унисон.  
\- Да-а, мой мальчик…  
Рубин выгнулся, напрягся, стараясь сесть как можно глубже. Скользнул кончиками пальцев по груди и животу мужчины. Огладил ладонью собственный член. Тряхнул волосами, зная, что Дэгер смотрит на него из-под прикрытых век, любуется. Рубин двигался, сжимался, даря всего себя сладко стонущему под ним ящериду.  
Предчувствуя финал, он приподнялся и выскользнул из лап ящерида. Но не успел Дэгер толком понять, куда делась жаркая ласка, как губы Рубина завладели его членом. Эльф заглотил глубоко. Ящерид застонал еще громче, скомкал без того уже измятые простыни. Рубин похабно причмокнул, лизнул головку, чуть отстранился на секунду, чтобы вдохнуть побольше воздуха… и Дэгер кончил ему на щеку.  
\- Прости, малыш, - фыркнул ящерид и, по его тону стало понятно, что никакой вины он не чувствует.  
Рубин облизнул верхнюю губу, тайком радуясь, что Дэгер не попал ему в глаз. Вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони и поцеловал ящерида в живот.  
\- Иди сюда, - позвал разомлевший Дэгер.  
В дверь деликатно постучали.  
Рубин мысленно выматерился, слез с постели, накинул халат, завязывать поленился. Дэгер продолжил лежать в расслабленной позе.  
За дверью его ждал отец. Рубин машинально запахнул халат плотнее.  
\- Дэгер у тебя, - констатировал Марий, с почти нескрываемым упреком в голосе.  
Рубин вздернул подбородок и сделал шаг в сторону, приглашая войти. Император уже одевался, сидя на постели.  
\- А не рановато? – спросил он, когда герцог Эл вошел.  
\- Сигурд приехал. Анникс попросил тебя… найти.  
Рубин внутренне сжался, скрестил руки на груди. Дэгер даже бровью не повел. Поднялся, натягивая и завязывая шаровары. Подошел, приобнял Рубина, чмокнул в уголок губ.  
\- До скорого.  
И ушел. А Марий остался.  
\- Рубин… - начал было Рыжик, едва за императором закрылась дверь.  
Рубин возвел очи горе, бессильно рыкнул и попытался скрыться в гардеробной. Но герцог Эл и там от него не отстал.  
\- Рубин.  
\- Пап, не начинай.  
\- Рубин, послушай…  
\- Что? – юноша резко обернулся, держа в одной руке рубашку, в другой сапоги. – Я только и делаю, что тебя слушаю.  
\- Оно и видно, - буркнул Марий, многозначительно глядя куда-то в районе сыновьей скулы.  
Рубин демонстративно медленно стер подсохшую Дэгерову сперму с лица.  
\- Зачем тебе это?  
\- Тебе не понять, - в голосе юноши прорезалась горечь.  
Марий нахмурился.  
\- Да уж, куда мне… Рубин, ты всю жизнь планируешь прожить так? Тебя все устраивает, да?  
«Это мой друг, Рубин Эл, фаворит моего отца…», - резануло душу недавнее воспоминание. По счастью, лицо юноши в этот момент было скрыто от отца туникой, которую он натягивал через голову.  
\- Что опять не так, пап? Я не пропускаю институт без уважительных причин.  
\- Я удивляюсь, как ты вообще туда поступил…  
Рубин закусил губу, завязывая пояс на брюках. Почувствовал жжение в глазах, от накипающих слез.  
\- Лег под кого надо, вот и поступил, - зло ответил он, давя дрожь в голосе.  
Марий дернулся.  
\- Я не о том…  
\- А о чем же? – сорвался Рубин. – Ты всегда считал меня шлюхой!  
\- Да, потому что мне не нравится, что ты крутишься вокруг Дэгера. Что нельзя себе найти кого посвободней?  
\- Так последнего свободного ты себе забрал, - съязвил Рубин.  
Марий побледнел. На секунду Рубину показалось, что тот его ударит. Но герцог Эл сдержался, вздохнул.  
\- Анникс настоятельно рекомендовал тебе позавтракать сегодня на свежем воздухе. На террасе уже накрывают.  
Рубин слегка вздрогнул.  
\- Ну, конечно. Разумеется, - ответил он холодно, застегивая пряжки на высоких сапогах.  
Марий отвернулся, намереваясь уйти, но вдруг снова обернулся.  
\- Ах да, Вэрит просил тебе сообщить, что ты едешь в первой колонне.  
\- Что? – эльф опешил. Застыл, с гребешком в руках. – Зачем?  
\- Не знаю, - соврал герцог Эл, отводя глаза.  
\- Все ты знаешь! – разозлился Рубин. – Говори.  
\- Командир пехоты, ногу сломал и участвовать не может, - нехотя отозвался Марий не глядя на сына. – И предложено было часть кавалерии поставить во главе пехотных войс. Так… для красоты. Возглавляешь ты.  
\- Пехота? Шлюший полк? Прекрасно! Дай угадаю, кто предложил, а кто одобрил. Особенно с учетом того, что все это делалось за спиной Дэгера.  
\- Если бы Дэгер ночевал не у тебя…  
\- Это его дело, где ему ночевать! – Рубин сорвался на крик, чувствуя, как к лицу приливает кровь. Что-то в его груди сжалось от обиды и унижения.  
Но, начавшаяся было, истерика разбилась о холодный взгляд герцога Эла.  
\- Ты идешь в первой колонне, так приказал Гаррэт.  
\- Не без участия Жемчужного, - криво ухмыльнулся Рубин, давя в себе всхлип. – Решил указать мне мое место? Поздновато Анникс учится интриговать…  
\- Зато ты слишком рано начал, - отрезал отец, неизменно вскипающий, стоило только затронуть в нелестном разговоре его друзей.  
\- Отец…, - Рубина затрясло от ощущения несправедливости происходящего.  
\- Пока ты будешь вешаться на Дэгера, так и останешься для всех… предводителем пехоты, - с последними словами Марий Эл резко развернулся и покинул комнату сына.  
Рубин тяжело опустился на стоящий рядом пуф. Почувствовал, как по щеке ползет одинокая горячая слеза. Позволил ей доползти до подбородка и упасть, впитавшись в ткань брюк. После чего решительно вытер глаза первой попавшейся тряпкой и занялся волосами. Без того он уже опаздывал на завтрак.

4.  
С террасы открывался замечательный вид на сад. Особенно в это время года, когда расцветали растущие прямо под балюстрадой розовые кусты. Воздух пьянил утренней свежестью и запахом цветов.  
Рубин ковырялся в тарелке с овсянкой, задумчиво выбирая из нее кусочки свежей ежевики.  
\- Можно? – прозвучал прямо над ним голос Таура.  
Рубин вздрогнул, вскинул голову. Таур улыбался, как всегда, вежливо.  
\- Прости, что напугал.  
\- Я не… да, садись. Конечно.  
В ту же секунду в плетеное кресло, напротив Рубина плюхнулся Анри. Таур сел во второе кресло. Оба юноши держали в руках стаканы. В обоих стаканах плескалось молоко. Рубин принюхался. Тигриное?  
\- А тебе не принесли молока? – удивился Анри, глядя на бокал сока рядом с тарелкой овсянки.  
\- Я не люблю молоко, - соврал Рубин.  
\- Это тигриное, - возразил Таур. – Его все любят.  
\- Я не все.  
\- А хотел бы? – внезапно спросил молодой тарг.  
Рубин непонимающе поглядел на него.  
\- Малыш, иди, погуляй, - повернулся Таур к принцу. – Нам нужно поговорить.  
Анри кивнул, залпом выпил свою порцию молока и поднялся. Таур поймал его ладонь, притянул и легонько чмокнул в запястье. Анри просиял, подмигнул, потерявшему челюсть Рубину и скрылся в саду.  
Таур невозмутимо повернулся к собеседнику.  
\- Что?  
\- Он тебя слушается, - у Рубина, убившего годы на то чтобы добиться хоть какого-то уважения от избалованного мальчишки, не хватало слов, чтобы выразить свое удивление.  
\- Кто? Ах, Анри, - тарг неожиданно подмигнул эльфу. – Он думает, что я от него без ума.  
\- Он про всех так думает.  
\- Я просто его не разочаровываю.  
Рубин приподнял бровь, но не нашелся, что ответить.  
\- Что с твоим ученичеством? – вежливо поинтересовался он, кое-как взяв себя в руки и вновь занявшись остывшей овсянкой.  
\- Император согласился, - Таур пожал плечами, словно говорил о чем-то само собой разумеющимся.  
\- Вот как, - Рубин почувствовал, что краснеет. – Он тоже думает, что ты от него без ума?  
\- Нет, - Таур рассмеялся. – Дэгер не настолько глуп.  
«А насколько?» - хотел спросить эльф, но сдержался.  
На его тарелку села пчела. Рубин подумал и не стал сгонять непрошенную гостью – себе дороже. Протянул руку к бокалу с соком, но собеседник схватил его первым. Коротким жестом выплеснул сок на ближайший розовый куст.  
\- Эй!  
\- Пей молоко, оно полезней, - Таур придвинул свой бокал, к которому так и не прикоснулся.  
Рубин покосился на белую жидкость. Когда он был совсем маленьким, Дэгер заказывал тигриное молоко из Тарга специально для него. Юноша обожал пить его по вечерам, после ужина.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я успел дома напиться, - усмехнулся тарг.  
Рубин неуверенно взял стакан. Сделал первый глоток. Молоко было самую малость тепловатым и удивительно нежным. У Рубина защипало глаза от накативших воспоминаний.  
\- Я так погляжу, герцогов Эл нынче не больно жалуют в Аурэне, - тихо проговорил Таур и голос у него был сочувствующий и мягкий.  
Рубин чуть не поперхнулся. Удивленно глянул на собеседника.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Я о том, что даже приблудыш из враждебного Тарга сегодня завтракал вместе с императорской семьей и друзьями Его Имераторского Величества. А ты сидишь здесь, один.  
\- Я люблю завтракать на свежем воздухе, - второй раз за утро соврал Рубин.  
\- И возглавлять шлюший полк на параде?  
Рубин дернулся. Поставил недопитое молоко на стол.  
\- Все-то ты знаешь.  
\- У Анри длинный язычок, - усмехнулся Таур.  
В его тоне и в том, как он произнес последнюю фразу, таилось что-то… приступно-соблазнительное. Что-то грязное и притягательное. Рубин нахмурился, упрямо борясь с обаянием странного эльфа. Нельзя же вот так просто взять и довериться мальчишке только за то, что он оказался единственным, кто угостил тебя тигриным молоком. И обуздал капризного Анри. И за сутки стал воспитанником императора.  
Рубин поймал себя на том, что неуверенно улыбается в ответ на усмешку Таура.  
\- Хотя знаешь, - продолжил тот, как ни в чем не бывало. – Ты ничего не потерял за этим завтраком. Сигурд чуть ли не спал за столом после дороги. Селена, кстати классные у нее сиськи, я понимаю покойного Мауглора… Так вот, Селена пыталась щебетать. Дэгер пытался поддерживать ее щебет, хотя похоже половины слов не успевал понять – так она трещала. Хех.  
\- А Анникс? - напряженно спросил Рубин, глядя в тарелку.  
На ее краю сидело уже три пчелы.  
\- А что Анникс, - равнодушно и почти презрительно пожал плечами Таур. – Сидел и делал хорошую мину при плохой игре. Иными словами: дулся на весь белый свет. Анри говорит, это его нормальное состояние. Ты, правда, фаворит Дэгера?  
Рубин внутренне сжался, но не подал вида, что внезапный вопрос выбил его из колеи. Медленно поднял взгляд на собеседника.  
\- Я бы это так не назвал.  
\- Но ты с ним спишь?  
«Я люблю его».  
\- Да.  
\- И Анникс знает?  
\- Ну, это же он предложил Гаррэту поставить меня во главе пехоты.  
Таур фыркнул.  
\- Тогда чего ты так бесишься?  
\- Я? – Рубин нервно дернул плечом. – С чего бы мне?  
\- Вот и я думаю – лучше быть предводителем шлюх, чем королевской куклой, - Таур снова подмигнул ему. – Это Анникс должен беситься. Что, впрочем, он и делает.  
\- Тоже мне достижение, - раздраженно ответил Рубин. – Предводитель шлюх.  
\- А ты стремился к чему-то большему?  
\- Стремился?  
\- Да, - Таур вдруг приблизился к нему, заглянул в глаза, заговорил тихо. – Ты же стремишься к чему-то большему? Хочешь достичь чего-то… стать кем-то…  
Рубин открыл было рот, чтобы ответить. И закрыл, не зная, что сказать. Он вдруг осознал, что все двадцать лет своей короткой жизни плыл по течению. Словно одуванчик в поле: расцветал, когда солнце выходило из-за туч, и сникал, когда оно скрывалось за горизонтом. Его персональное солнце, его мужчина, его Дэгер. Который, на самом деле, никогда не принадлежал ему. Это Рубин принадлежал ящериду, но не наоборот. Потому-то и Анникс, хоть и психовал временами, все же терпел неугодного эльфа при дворе. Все равно же понимал, что Дэгер никогда не будет принадлежать кому-то, кроме своей жемчужины. А Рубин, так… временная прихоть.  
\- Эй, - во взгляде Таура появились тревога и участие. – Рубин, ты чего плачешь?  
\- Я не плачу, - дрожащим голосом возразил юноша, хотя чувствовал на щеках теплые ручейки.  
Таур печально улыбнулся и обнял его.  
\- Ну-ну, все будет хорошо. Теперь все будет хорошо, - услышал Рубин ласковый шепот сумасшедшего подростка из Тарга, однажды решившего стать королем.  
\- Я не плачу, - соврал он, третий раз за утро. – У меня аллергия на розовую пыльцу.

5.  
Шпион сидел на крохотном выступе в кирпичной кладке. Весь, с головой, обмотанный синим плющом, с лицом перемазанным сажей, он сидел там каждый день. Смотрел, слушал, запоминал. Рубину уже казалось, что шпион был там всегда. Хотя изредка он замечал, что стена пуста.  
В первый раз – Рубину было тогда от силы лет шесть – он страшно испугался, увидев пристальный взгляд со стены. И заревел еще громче, когда узнал, что никаких глаз на стене нет, и даже телохранители Анникса в упор не различали чудовища, прилипшего к кирпичам прямо над их головами. В семь лет эльф разглядел узкий силуэт за шторой в кабинете Дэгера. Но отдернув портьеру, нашел лишь глухую стену и плесень на камне. За плесень слугам тогда крепко влетело.  
Когда Рубину исполнилось двенадцать, он впервые услышал о «птичках», напевающих на ушко правителям последние слухи и самые правдивые доносы. Но даже тогда он не мог поверить, что остальные, и взрослые, и его ровесники – никто не видит тонкую фигурку, затаившуюся в листве яблони или на черепице конюшни. Над глазастым мальчишкой смеялись все, кроме тех, кого он видел. Правда и они не сразу поняли, что эльф, неотрывно смотрящий в одну точку на стене, смотрел прямо на них.  
А когда до Соловья дошло, что его пташек видит ребенок – пух и перья полетели по всему Лабиринту. Правда, об этом знали лишь те, кого собственно и ощипали музыкальные пальцы короля шпионов.  
А потом к Рубину пришел Синеглазка.  
Юноша улыбнулся, волевым усилием расслабляя и напрягая большую приводящую и икроножную мышцы правой ноги, застывшей в неудобном полувыверте. Пошевелить этой ногой – значило вывалиться из укрытия, под балкончиком кабинета Гаррэта, и сорвать операцию.  
Скрываться от глаз беспечных эльфов было несложно. Иногда достаточно было всего лишь отступить в тень и замереть, чтобы проходящие мимо слуги приняли тебя за статую. Труднее оказалось шпионить за чуткими ящеридами. А уж скрыться от вездесущего и всезнающего отца, который сам, по старой воровской памяти, нередко пользовался шпионскими ходами, на первых порах обучения и вовсе казалось невозможным. Хотя мастер Синеглазка пару раз демонстративно прогуливался по внешнему карнизу окон, буквально под носом у Императора, занятого поцелуями с Жемчужным.  
На самом деле, Рубин никогда особо не стремился стать настоящим шпионом, пройти посвящение и попасть в Лабиринт, чтобы получить задание из уст самого Соловья. Ему попросту льстило внимание учителя к его талантам и становилось приятно от самой мысли о том, что он в чем-то превосходит остальных эльфов. А если постарается в обучении, то облапошит и ящеридов во главе с Гаррэтом. Обмануть самого императора юноша не хотел и не стремился. Хотя, понимал, конечно же, что рано или поздно, Дэгер будет им обманут, если только не прекратить тренировки.  
Когда Рубина одолевали подобные сомнения, Синеглазка каким-то внутренним чутьем замечал перемены в настроении ученика и тащил его проветриться на рыночную площадь. Растворяться в толпе, не смотря на яркую внешность, Рубин умел лучше всего и подобная разминка неизбежно поднимала ему настроение.  
Нога судорожно дернулась, на миг отказываясь повиноваться. Из-под стопы в сад посыпалась пыль и мелкая крошка. Рубин вздрогнул, впился ногтями в камень, зажмурился, вспоминая дыхательные упражнения для усмирения плоти. Синеглазка на балконе еле слышно прицокнул языком, давая знак ученику о том, что недоволен шумом. Рубин стиснул зубы, повторил дыхательное упражнение еще раз. Расслабил пальцы левой руки, перехватился поудобнее, перенеся вес с заболевшей правой ноги на левую. Это было рискованно, из-за ненадежности опоры, но повиснуть на руках означало перенапрячь вывернутую под немыслимым углом спину и в лучшем случае свалиться вниз башкой на землю. В худшем – обнаружить себя и подставить учителя.  
Скрипнула – приоткрытая толи сквозняком, толи Синеглазкой – застекленная балконная дверь, и Рубин весь превратился в слух. Из кабинета Гаррэта доносились голоса, но самого наместника императора шпион не слышал. Возможно, что его там и вовсе не было.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, Сигурд.  
\- Я к твоим услугам, Анникс.  
Рубин напрягся, и это едва не стоило ему экзамена, непрочная штукатурка под рукой начала крошиться.  
\- Я слышал, что ты хочешь забрать Таура на север.  
Тишина в кабинете показалась молодому шпиону напряженной. Рубин чуть не забыл о том, как надо дышать.  
\- Я еще не решил, - наконец ответил Сигурд, король Вэйтнора.  
Жемчужный нервно заходил вдоль окна.  
\- Я знаю, что Дэгер просил тебя об этом.  
\- Он тоже еще не решил, - Сигурд никогда не умел врать, тем более было удивительно то, что он пытался врать Анниксу.  
\- Зачем? – спросил Жемчужный нервно.  
Сигурд опять надолго замолчал. Наконец, ответил вопросом на вопрос:  
\- Что тебе до этого ребенка?  
\- Он давно уже не ребенок, - парировал Анникс. – И мне… мне он не нравится, Сигурд. Понимаешь?  
\- Нет, - ответил северянин. – Не понимаю. Он всего лишь мальчишка.  
\- Он маленькая подлая тварь, только и ждущая случая, чтобы ударить в спину!  
От удивления Рубин чуть не рухнул с балкона. В голосе Анникса было непривычно много ненависти и… страха?  
\- Анникс, ты ли это? – кажется Сигурд опешил не меньше Рубина.  
\- Сигурд, мне страшно, - голос Жемчужного задрожал. – Дэгер не хочет ничего слышать, но… мне снятся кошмары… а этот… Таур. Он вечно крутится вокруг Анри. Якшается с Рубином...  
«Якшается?!» - Рубин заскрипел зубами, но предупреждающее цоканье Синеглазки, отрезвило его.  
\- Анникс, - голос короля Вэйтнора звучал мягко, словно он говорил с ребенком и в тоже время не достаточно уверенно. – Тебе ли бояться какого-то таргского мальчишки? Дэгер рядом…  
\- То есть, - напряженно спросил Анникс. – Ты не поможешь мне?  
\- Этого я не говорил, - возразил Сигурд. – Только, чем я могу помочь тебе?  
\- Нам. Мне и Дэгеру – твоим друзьям.  
\- Конечно. Так что я должен сделать?  
Возникшая пауза была еще более напряженной. Рубин почувствовал, что у него почти не осталось сил, чтобы держаться.  
\- Убей его, - наконец произнес Анникс звенящим голосом.  
И эти слова прозвучали словно гром, среди ясного неба.  
\- Что?! Анникс!  
\- Молчи, Сигурд! И если ты ценишь меня и Дэгера так, как говоришь, ты выполнишь мою просьбу. Ради всеобщего блага.  
\- Как я могу… Дэгер…  
\- Тебе не обязательно убивать его своими руками. В Вэйтноре постоянно случаются лавины и облавы. Он может погибнуть на охоте, потеряться в горах…  
Северянин тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Анникс, я не узнаю тебя.  
\- Сделаешь? – из голоса Жемчужного ни на миг не исчезала непривычная, до рези, жесткость.  
Северянин снова вздохнул. Но его ответа Рубин не услышал. Перенапрягшееся тело едва не подвело его, и юноша был вынужден спрыгнуть из укрытия в клумбу бархатцев. Сил у него хватило лишь на то, чтобы приземлиться строго между цветами, не сломав и не затоптав ни одного стебля.  
Выпрыгнув на газон и перекатившись в тень от раскидистого платана, Рубин взглянул на балкон. Синеглазки нигде не было.  
Рубин выпрямился, отряхивая руки от штукатурки и пыли. Заметил, как дрожит все тело, но заставил себя думать, что это от усталости. Подслушанный разговор тут был ни при чем. Совсем ни при чем.

6.  
Озеро притягивало к себе взгляды, гипнотизировало бликами на водной глади, манило обещанием свежести и прохлады. Путники невольно ускорили лошадей, спускаясь с холма и приближаясь к ивовым зарослям. Впереди ехала императорская чета в сиянии славы и окружении охраны, сразу за ними - наместник Гаррэт и герцог Эл средний. Кобыла Рубина плелась в самом хвосте процессии, рядом с Тауром, Вэритом и остальными. Где-то неподалеку гарцевал Анри, изводя молодого жеребца под присмотром одного из телохранителей.  
Сигурд и Селена давно умчались вперед. Северянин не выдерживал долгой неспешной прогулки под палящим, в это время года, солнцем Аурэны. А его «супруга» просто решила проехаться с ним наперегонки и, кажется, обогнала.  
\- Я еду на север, - как бы между прочим произнес Таур.  
Рубин скосил глаза, заметил, что Вэрит сдержанно кивнул, словно речь шла о том, что уже обсуждалось не единожды.  
\- Вот как? – вежливо удивился он, в ответ на взгляд тарга. – И что же ты там забыл?  
\- Дэгер посоветовал мне поучиться у них воинскому искусству.  
«Предательству и двуличию у них поучись» - с досадой подумал Рубин, но вслух произнес иное:  
\- Но ты же хотел учиться у императора.  
\- Это часть обучения. Очень важная часть, - по глазам Таура невозможно было понять, рад он или разозлен открывшейся перспективой. – И вряд ли Его Императорское Величество захотел бы это обсуждать.  
\- А ты бы хотел это обсудить?  
\- Не думаю, - усмехнулся Таур. – Север закаляет.  
\- И убивает, - не сдержался Рубин.  
Анникс, как назло обернулся именно в этот момент, словно мог их услышать, не взирая на расстояние.  
\- Волнуешься за меня? – улыбнулся тарг, хитро глядя на Эла младшего.  
\- С чего бы мне, - фыркнул Рубин.  
\- Действительно, с чего бы? Север убивает слабых.  
\- И неосторожных, - добавил вдруг Вэрит бесстрастно.  
Таур повернулся к нему с немым вопросом во взгляде, но кавалерист отвернулся и принялся изучать ближайшую иву.  
Рубин тоже посмотрел на полудемона, гадая, знает ли тот что-то или брякнул это просто так. И с чего вдруг он вообще снисходит до общения с Тауром? Но идеально собранный затылок Вэрита не спешил с ответами.  
\- Так или иначе, я еду, - подвел итог Таур.  
\- Ну, одевайся теплее, - пожал плечами Рубин. – Говорят, там плевки в полете замерзают.  
\- И хрен к струе примерзает, - фыркнул юноша, подгоняя коня.  
Начало процессии уже спешивалось на берегу. Ликующий Анри загнал несчастного жеребца в воду по грудь, подняв тучу брызг и пустив легкие волны по глади озера Вэл. Полузагнанный жеребец гневно заржал. Из-под его копыт, словно сом из-под коряги, вынырнул Сигурд и разразился отборной бранью.  
Рубин толкнул пятками Ласточку, спеша присоединиться к остальным.

Первым в воду вошел Дэгер. Не торопясь зашел на глубину, нырнул и быстро поплыл, руля хвостом и оставляя за собой буруны. Следом за ним гладь озера нарушил Гаррэт, таща на плече отчаянно матерящегося Мария. Закинув рыжего герцога подальше и поглубже, сам наместник остался на мелководье – ящериды в большинстве своем неважно плавали и недолюбливали водные пространства. Император был в этом вопросе положительным исключением: за короткое время он успел доплыть до ближайшего островка, заросшего камышом и оттуда махал рукой.  
\- Вы долго копаться думаете? – спросил Анникс, потягиваясь и подставляя обнаженное тело солнечным ласкам.  
\- Жемчужный, у тебя засос на плече, - заметила Селена, выходя из воды.  
Рубин отметил, как Таур зарделся, не в силах оторвать взгляда от колышущихся полных грудей королевы Тарга. Да и сам он с трудом отводил взгляд, проклиная про себя привычку всех коронованных особ купаться обнаженными. Официально признанное «достояние Тарга» Селена могла бы и прикрыть, уж слишком оно… смущало.  
\- Где? - Анникс встревожено оглядел свою конечность. – А, точно. Ну, Дэгер же!  
Рубин не удержался и позволил себе надменно фыркнуть, сбрасывая с плеч летнюю тунику. Один засос, говорите?  
Таур, топтавшийся у него за спиной, сдавленно охнул. Даже Вэрит, занявшийся лошадьми, приподнял бровь. А Рубин медленно пошел к воде, развернув плечи и горделиво держа спину. Обе его ключицы, лопатки – вся верхняя часть спины герцога Эл младшего переливалась черно-фиолетовыми оттенками засосов и кровоподтеков. На боках желтели следы укусов, а на бедрах – бордовые полосы от когтей. Эти следы Дэгеровой любви он нес с надменным достоинством, словно королевскую мантию.  
Он поравнялся с Анниксом и пошел дальше, входя в воду. Кажется, он услышал сдавленный вздох Жемчужного и едва не воспарил от ощущения своего маленького триумфа. Но.  
Жемчужный расмеялся счастливо и свободно. Бегом обогнал его и прыжком скользнул на глубину, словно золотая игла в синий шелк.  
На мгновение Рубин застыл, почувствовав себя… по-настоящему голым. Это ощущение усилилось, когда он поймал на себе осуждающий взгляд отца, вынырнувшего неподалеку. Что он сделал не так?  
Чтобы смыть с себя внезапно накативший стыд и заодно прилипший к спине обидный смех Анникса, Рубин торопливо нырнул и поплыл, двигаясь размеренными рывками. Вода озера обняла его, приласкала холодным поцелуем. Несколько плавных и быстрых движений и он достиг того самого островка, с которого им всем махал Дэгер. Императора там уже не было. Впрочем, там не было и всех остальных и Рубина это вполне устроило.  
Эльф обогнул остров, и присел на его пологий бережок, высунувшись из воды лишь наполовину.  
Озеро пело голосами сотни птиц и стрекотанием кузнечиков. По воде скользили режущие глаз блики. Еле уловимо шелестели бесчисленные ивы, чьи тонкие ветви создавали на озерном побережье целые залы и галереи, неизменно служащие убежищем для влюбленных пар вот уже многие века. Марий говорил, что каждый третий аурэнец был зачат в тени этих деревьев.  
Рубин залюбовался, на колышущийся на соседнем островке камыш, и не сразу заметил, что часть листьев шевелилась словно бы не в такт. Заинтересованный, он осторожно вернулся в воду, оттолкнулся от берега и поплыл, стараясь не шуметь. Достигнув островка, он нырнул максимально глубоко и расслабился, позволив еле заметному течению прибить его к камышам. Затаившись среди стеблей, он вгляделся в их колышущуюся глубину. И в первое мгновение едва не отпрянул, стыдливо краснея и выдавая свое присутствие неловким движением.  
Анникс сладко застонал. Его задранные ноги белели на фоне небесной синевы. Дэгер мерно двигался над ним и в нем, нежно оглаживая гладкие икры и бедра. Целовал щиколотки. Дышал отрывисто, прогоняя воздух сквозь полусжатые зубы.  
Рубин видел, с какой осторожной лаской сильные чешуйчатые руки прикасаются к нежной эльфийской коже. Как осторожно, но глубоко и полно входил император в Жемчужного. Как сладко выгибался Анникс, прикусывая губу и жмурясь.  
Несмотря на случайного свидетеля, они были здесь одни. Не только на этом острове – одни на всем этом озере, одни в целом мире. Они были вместе. Они были влюблены. И ничто не имело значения. В этом союзе не было места животным инстинктам, вынуждавшим Дэгера прикусывать загривок случайной жертве. Не было места пошлости и грубой силе. Это была любовь. И все остальное, включая Рубина, по сравнению с этим было лишним и незначительным.  
Рубин до боли закусил щеку изнутри. Неслышно принырнув, он торопливо погреб в сторону ближайших ивовых зарослей на берегу.  
Вырвавшись из воды, он пробежал несколько шагов, прежде чем смог остановиться, задыхаясь от долгого плаванья и разливающейся внутри пустоты. Сел на землю, силясь отдышаться и то и дело утирая мокрое лицо. Стараясь не замечать, как вместо стекшей уже озерной воды, стирает льющиеся из глаз слезы.

Через час он вернулся. Вышел из озера, отжимая волосы. Приблизился к дремлющему на солнышке Тауру. На него никто не обратил внимания, и Рубин был доволен этим.  
Таур лениво приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на подошедшего эльфа снизу вверх. Улыбнулся.  
\- Когда ты едешь во Вэйтнор? – спросил Рубин.  
\- Как только Сигурд окончательно изжарится и соберется домой, - ответил юноша.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул герцог Эл. – Я еду с вами.  
Таур улыбнулся еще шире.  
\- Ты наконец-то понял, чего хочешь от этой жизни?  
Рубин не ответил. Отошел и начал одеваться, торопясь скрыть под одеждой следы своей вторичности.

7.  
Рубин читал, сидя в кресле. «Хроники Черно-Белой войны», увлекательное, но весьма спорное произведение, которое учитель по истории называл «бредом впечатлительной беллетристки». Но Рубин перечитывал уже в третий раз; ему нравились описания быта и светской жизни Начальных эпох.  
Легкий сквознячок из открытого балкона шевелил занавесь. Дрожали язычки пламени в канделябрах. Магический светильник давал достаточно света, для чтения, но Рубину нравился живой огонь. Он зажигал свечи исключительно для красоты и успокоения.  
В дверь постучали.  
\- Войдите, - откликнулся Рубин, переворачивая страницу.  
В комнату вошел Марий Эл, усталый и взвинченный. Настроение у Рубина сразу испортилось.  
\- Что-то случилось? – спросил он отца.  
\- Что-то случилось? – передразнил его Рыжик и подошел ближе. – Это ты меня спрашиваешь?  
\- Да, пап. Это я тебя спрашиваю, - спокойно ответил юноша, закрывая книгу, но не торопясь ее откладывать.  
\- Что ты сегодня устроил на озере?  
\- Чт…  
\- Ты зачем себя так ведешь? – почти прорычал Марий.  
\- Как? – ровным голосом спросил юноша.  
\- Что это было… - Марий еле сдерживал эмоции. – Что это была за демонстрация?  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - холодно произнес Рубин, отведя взгляд.  
Герцог Эл ударил по столу ладонью.  
\- Не прикидывайся идиотом! Какого хрена ты сверкал на все озера своими… блядскими засосами?!  
\- Блядскими? – тихо переспросил юноша.  
Марий сверкнул глазами, отвечая на пронзительный взгляд сына.  
\- Мне надоело оправдывать тебя перед Анниксом, - твердо произнес старший герцог.  
Рубин взвился:  
\- Да кто тебя просит?!  
\- А что ты прикажешь мне делать? – Марий развел руками. – Ты все еще мой сын и я за тебя отвечаю…  
\- Папа, мне почти тридцать лет. Я совершеннолетний…  
\- И ты все еще глупая сопля, которая не понимает…  
\- Папа!  
\- Рубин!  
Герцоги, старший и младший, замолчали, скрестив взгляды, словно клинки. Марий отвел взгляд первым.  
\- Что ты с собой делаешь, сынок?  
\- Ничего я с собой не делаю, - буркнул Рубин, все еще раздраженно.  
\- Руби, ты наследник великого рода Эл. Ты не должен позорить…  
Рубин расхохотался.  
\- Это кто мне говорит? Кто?! Папа, давно ли из кабаков тебя мама…  
Он не заметил, как Марий шагнул к нему. Ладонь отца обожгла щеку. Рубин пошатнулся, хватаясь за лицо. Вздрогнули огоньки свечей.  
\- То, что я поднялся из грязи, не дает тебе права туда нырять, - процедил герцог Эл сквозь зубы. – А уж тем более, тащить за собой других.  
Глаза Рубина расширились.  
\- Я. Никого. За собой. Не тащу, - проговорил он четко и горько.  
Он выпрямился, вздергивая подбородок. След от пощечины горел на бледном лице, но фамильные зеленые глаза оставались сухими. Марий строго поджал губы.  
Но через мгновение плечи его устало опустились.  
\- Руби, неужели ты не понимаешь…  
\- Я все прекрасно понимаю, отец, - отчеканил Рубин. – Я – позор семьи. Подстилка Императора, предводитель шлюшьего полка. Что нового обо мне говорят при дворе?  
Марий поднял на сына больные глаза.  
\- Тебе что, нравится так жить? Нравится видеть презрение в глазах эльфов?  
\- Я вижу там зависть, - криво улыбнулся Рубин.  
\- Нравится дразнить Анникса?  
\- Плевать я хотел на твоего драгоценного Анникса.  
\- Нравится позорить семью?  
\- Ты видишь только то, что хочешь видеть, - улыбка юноши начала гаснуть.  
\- Нравится трахаться с ящеридами? – Марий заметно закипал.  
Но Рубин взорвался первым:  
\- А то, что твой обожаемый Жемчужный трахается со всеми своими телохранителями поочередно, тебя не смущает?!  
\- Это грязная клевета!  
\- Почему ты не веришь сплетням об Анниксе, но веришь всему, что говорят обо мне?!  
\- Потому что я видел твои плечи!  
\- Ничего ты не видел!  
Марий шагнул вперед, вцепился в халат сына.  
\- Иди сюда…  
Рубин уперся было, но разгневанный герцог Эл был много сильнее. Он затащил юношу в гардеробную, толкнул к зеркалу.  
\- Смотри. Чего я не вижу? Этого? – Рыжик рванул халат с плеч сына, не обращая внимания на попытки сопротивления. Ткань затрещала.  
\- Это восточный шелк…  
\- Блядские шмотки, - прорычал Марий, разрывая халат по шву. – Смотри! Этого я не вижу? Этого?!  
Под красным шелком и золотой нитью – пурпурные цветы на белом. Герцог старший вцепился в плечо сына, не позволяя тому отвернуться. Его сильные пальцы добавили новые бутоны в роскошный букет кровоподтеков. Рубин закусил губу, сдерживая стон боли.  
\- Что молчишь? – жарко и гневно спросил отец.  
\- Хватит! – Рубин рванулся, оставляя обрывки одежды в руках Мария. – Хватит!!!  
\- Вот именно, что хватит!  
Рубин схватился за голову. Слезы грозились пролиться, но он сдерживал их последним усилием воли. Отец не увидит его слез.  
\- Я столько лет твержу тебе одно и тоже, но ты не желаешь меня слушать, - говорил Марий Эл, подрагивая от гнева. – Хватит вешаться на Дэгера. Хватит позорить семью. Прекрати это, Рубин! Мой сын достоин большего, нежели быть подстилкой императора.  
«Папа, я люблю его!» - хотел крикнуть Рубин, но вместо этого выпалил:  
\- Убирайся!  
Марий Эл дрогнул, протянул было руку к сыну.  
\- Руби…  
\- Я тебя ненавижу! – юноша отшатнулся от него. Прикрылся какими-то тряпками; первым что попало под руку. – Вон из моей комнаты! Убирайся!  
\- Руби.  
\- Оставь меня! Ненавижу!  
\- Что здесь происходит?!  
От окрика императора оба герцога вздрогнули и обернулись. Дэгер стоял в дверях гардеробной и грозным недовольным взглядом окидывал поле брани, замечая самые мелкие детали: новые синяки на плече любовника, разорванный халат, блестящие ресницы Рубина, седину в волосах Мария.  
\- Дэгер… - Рубин первым шагнул к нему, но ящерид обратился к старшему из Эл.  
\- Какого хрена, Рыжик?  
Марий поморщился, отбросил халат в сторону и вышел. Император посторонился, пропуская его. И посмотрел на Рубина, только когда за рыжим герцогом закрылась дверь.  
\- Я тобой недоволен, Руби.  
«Не называй меня так» привычно подумал Рубин и поджал губы, неосознанно копируя жест отца.  
\- У меня и без того полно проблем, чтобы выслушивать жалобы Анникса о твоем поведении.  
Младший герцог Эл вздрогнул и побледнел еще больше, хотя это казалось невозможным.  
\- Анникс на меня жаловался? – спросил он, почти не веря своим ушам.  
Дэгер не ответил, глядя на обнаженные плечи эльфа, со следами страсти. С его отметинами. Рубин почувствовал себя голым и беззащитным.  
\- Ты только за этим сюда пришел? – спросил он.  
\- Нет, - сказал Дэгер и потянулся к нему.  
Рубин вывернулся из его рук.  
\- Я не хочу сегодня.  
Ящерид его не услышал. Поймал, притянул к себе, прижался. Юноша бедром почувствовал уже крепко стоящий член императора. Задохнулся на мгновение. Запах возбужденного Дэгера всегда кружил ему голову. Но он все равно попытался отстраниться.  
\- Я не хочу.  
Он был уверен в том, что Дэгер сейчас кивнет и оставит, наконец, его одного. Но император и не думал никого отпускать, а уж тем более – свою уже пойманную жертву. Рубину одновременно стало страшно и противно.  
\- Дэгер! Я не хочу!  
Он уперся руками в грудь ящерида, пытаясь оттолкнуть. В ответ на столь явное сопротивление, Дэгер заворчал, наклонился и укусил эльфа в основание шеи. Больно и сладко.  
Рубин вскрикнул, чувствуя предательскую слабость в ногах.  
\- Нет. Нет, Дэгер. Не надо, пожалуйста…  
Император фыркнул, качнулся вперед, делая пару шагов вглубь гардеробной. Притиснул Рубина спиной к зеркалу, подхватил бедра, царапая их когтями, приподнял. Отвлекся на мгновение, откидывая полу своего халата.  
\- Нет, пожалуйста, я не хочу! – Рубин запоздало забился и задохнулся от болезненного удовольствия, когда гладкий, покрытый мелкими твердыми чешуйками член вошел в него насухую. – Дэгер…!  
Краем глаза он видел отражение Дегера в зеркале. Из-за этого казалось, что Рубина трахают сразу двое императоров. «Тебе нравится трахаться с ящеридами?» Рубин застонал, упираясь в плечи мужчины. Дэгеру это понравилось и он ускорил темп.  
Зеркало опасно покачивалось, бликуя отражениями магического светильника. Тихо и нежно шуршали эльфийские одежды, которые Рубин задевал ногами. Красноволосый герцог Эл давился слезами, пряча лицо на груди занятого делом любовника.  
Наконец, Дэгер кончил, напоследок еще раз укусив эльфа в шею. Помог встать на дрожащие ноги, отпустил – юноша тут же съехал спиной по зеркалу.  
Рубин обхватил колени руками и уткнулся в них лбом. Он ждал, что Дэгер вот-вот погладит его по волосам, присядет рядом и скажет… что-нибудь. Ласковое и утешающее. Но Дэгер почему-то этого не делал.  
Когда ожидание затянулось, Рубин непонимающе поднял голову и обнаружил себя в одиночестве сидящим на полу гардеробной.  
Его мужчина ушел, даже не прикрыв за собой дверь.

8.  
У Рубина отваливался нос.  
Точнее, тот осколок льда, в который он превратился. Юноша тщетно прятал его в воротник тяжелой душегубки. Помогало слабо и ненадолго.  
Помимо носа, у Рубина зябли кончики ушей и пальцы на ногах. Руки спасались за счет перчаток, подаренных самим Сигурдом. Еще король Вэйтнора обещал подарить рукавицы и нормальные сапоги, взамен той «рыбьей чешуи», которую Рубин сам себе купил перед отъездом. Но то случится в столице, когда они доедут туда.  
Пока же Его Величество со своей супругой и двумя воспитанниками – Тауром и Рубином, решил заночевать на самой окраине своего королевства. В городе Звирь. Сигурд мотивировал эту остановку тем, что аурэнцам нужно хоть немного акклиматизироваться. В Говроте мол, будет еще холоднее.  
\- Куда уж холоднее, - стучал зубами Рубин, прижимаясь к камню каминной кладки и рискуя опалить мех душегубки.  
Нет, он не считал себя мерзляком. И в снежные аурэнские зимы любил лихачить верхом по сугробам или вырисовывать узоры на зеркале катка. Но морозец родного города, что колючими поцелуями вгонял юношу в здоровый румянец, не мог сравниться с унылой стылостью каменного замка. Которая подло, исподтишка напала, словно мокрая крыса, прокравшись под одежду и захватив Рубина в свои промозглые объятья.  
Рубин смотрел на огоньки, вырывающиеся из-под полу прогоревших поленьев в камине, и вспоминал жар от кухонной печки в родном поместье. Где дворецкий рода Эл или сам дедушка, если у него было время на внука, рассказывали маленькому Руби сказки. Потом был дворец Императора, с его белоснежными каминами и золотыми огоньками свечей. И уже другие сказки – из уст Дэгера III.  
Рубин поджал губы. Чем старше он становился – тем лживее и грубее были сказки, которые ему доводилось слушать.  
Хотя, не лгал ли он сам себе, принимая желаемое за действительное? Да, Дэгер говорил, что любит. Но в любви до гроба не клялся никогда, ничего не обещал и вообще… Разве мог красноволосый мальчишка затмить собой Жемчужного, любовь к которому длилась уже несколько веков? Глупо даже спрашивать такое. А уж тем более мечтать.  
Рубин заворочался, пытаясь поплотнее укутаться в белый мех, поверх которого бурая душегубка стояла колом. Белоснежную шубку ему прислали от Мария Эл, непосредственно перед отъездом. Успели в последний момент – Рубин уже застегивал на себе пальто, на все том же, пресловутом, «рыбьем меху», гордо игнорируя смешки Сигурдовских солдат.  
Он бы и шубу проигнорировал, из чистой гордости, если бы не тяжелый взгляд Дэгера. И, особенно, если бы не замечание Анникса, касательно того, что молодым эльфам полезно иногда отморозить задницу.  
Несмотря на последнюю ссору, из-за которой Марий даже не пришел провожать сына на север, Рубин вспоминал об отце с теплотой и благодарностью за последний подарок. Мех был легким, нежным и хоть как-то обогревал его околевающее тело в этой промозглости.  
Однако холодно было все равно. Рубин покосился на огонь, чадящий в камине, и вздохнул, выпуская облачко пара. Он уже начинал бояться того, что холод ему мерещится. Что он успел подцепить Моранову лихорадку и будет мерзнуть теперь даже на Сол-Максе в сезон «жидкого воздуха» до скончания дней своих. Но эти облачка из его дыхания успокаивали его, подтверждая своим существованием, что в комнате действительно холодно.  
Холодно.  
Рубин совсем уже было решился подкинуть дров, которых дали ему до обидного мало и которые нужно было экономить, чтобы продержаться до утра. Он даже выпростал из-под душегубки одну руку, но в комнату неожиданно постучали. И не успел юноша ответить, как тяжелая, кое-где покрывшаяся извечной изморозью дверь отворилась.  
В комнату вошел рослый северянин.  
Рубин сразу узнал его. Это был Север, незаконнорождённый сын Сигурда. Как успел понять Рубин, он являлся главнокомандующим гарнизоном, который встречал наместника с женой и гостями и должен был сопровождать их по дороге в столицу.  
Здешние войска толи вовсе не имели формы и знаков отличия, толи аурэнец не мог их различить, но распознать военный чин Севера было невозможно. Но старшего по званию и статусу Рубин угадал каким-то внутренним чутьем и попытался подняться на застывших ногах. Душегубка не гнулась, тянула вниз и сковывала движения.  
\- Сидите, - улыбнулся северянин, махнув рукой.  
И сел сам. Довольно близко.  
Рубин удивленно приподнял бровь. Если бы мужчина хотел сесть ближе к огню, ему стоило сесть много левее, но тот опустился на циновку в непосредственной близости от юноши. Практически зажав Рубина между камином и стеной и отрезав пути к отступлению.  
\- Вы совсем замерзли, - сказал Север, чуть улыбаясь.  
Рубин глянул на него из-под капюшона душегубки. На плечах мехового плаща, на волосах и вязаном шарфе северянина лежало искристое кружево снежинок. Черные волосы резко контрастировали с белизной кожи, выделяя твердые скулы и крупные черты лица. Синие глаза смотрели чуть насмешливо.  
\- Совсем замерзли, - повторил Север и улыбнулся еще шире. – Даже губы смерзлись.  
Рубин пристыжено охнул.  
\- П-простите, - пролепетал он, чувствуя, как онемелое от холода лицо действительно сопротивляется любому движению.  
Север фыркнул и распахнул полы своего плаща.  
\- Иди сюда, погрейся.  
Первым порывом Рубина, к его стыду, действительно было забраться северянину куда-то подмышку и там замереть отогреваясь. Но юноша отпрянул, вовремя опомнившись.  
\- Н-нет, спасибо.  
Мужчина расхохотался.  
\- Эх ты, заяц, - сильные руки нырнули под душегубку, сграбастали Рубина и потянули наружу. – Иди сюда.  
\- Вы что?! – Рубин забрыкался. – Вы за кого меня принимаете?  
Руки у северянина были жаркими. И ловкими. Рубин опомниться не успел, как оказался прижат к горячему телу и укутан меховым плащом. По сравнению с ним, белая шубка казалась цыплячьим пушком.  
\- Что вы себе позволяете? – проворчал Рубин, невольно прижимаясь щекой к шерстяной тунике северянина.  
Север хмыкнул. Взвесил на ладони белый мех.  
\- Кто вас нарядил в эту летнюю тряпочку?  
Рубин слегка напрягся. Но позволил этим жарким и чуточку грубым рукам стянуть с себя шубу. И еще больше напрягся, когда все те же руки беспардонно начали стаскивать с него тунику.  
\- Перестаньте! Что вы делаете?!  
\- Исполняю закон гостеприимства, - выдохнул Север ему в самое ухо. – Разве ты не знаешь, как у нас принято греться?  
Да, Рубин помнил что-то про вольные нравы северян, но…  
\- Подож…, - хотел было возразить юноша, но тут северянин заткнул ему рот жарким, грубым поцелуем.  
У Рубина закружилась голова.  
\- Какие у тебя красивые волосы, - зашептал Север, едва разорвав поцелуй. – Я готов влюбиться в тебя за один только цвет твоих волос. Они словно алая кровь на снегу.  
Его крепкие, чуть шершавые ладони уверенно ласкали нежную кожу аурэнца. Он осторожно опрокинул Рубина на его же белоснежную шубку.  
«Какого хрена я выделываюсь?» - подумал Рубин, страстно закусываю губу. И принялся помогать расстегивать собственные брюки. А потом потянулся к натянувшимся в нужном месте штанам северянина.  
Увидев напряженный член Севера в мягком свете камина, юноша невольно сглотнул.  
\- Мы будем любоваться или продолжим начатое? – спросил мужчина насмешливо, поглаживая Рубина по волосам.  
Юноша облизнул губы и прижался ими к головке. Скользнул языком до основания и назад. Попытался обхватить член губами, но северянин мягко отстранил его.  
\- Не трать время, - прошептал он, вновь опрокидывая и подминая Рубина под себя. – А то опять замерзнешь.  
Меховой плащ укрыл их обоих.  
Рубин послушно развел ноги, обнимая ими бока Севера. И невольно зажмурился, когда головка ткнулась в него.  
\- Не напрягайся, котенок, - мурлыкнул ему в ухо мужчина, действуя уверенно и грубовато.  
Рубин застонал, кусая губы. Напряг живот, чувствуя саднящую боль, которая все длилась и длилась. Наконец, мужчина вошел до конца, и Рубин аж задохнулся от осознания и, главное, от ощущения этого размера внутри.  
\- Какой ты узенький, - простонал Север, задвигавшись.  
От этого страстного стона и этой сладкой боли, потолок закружился перед глазами юноши. Он закричал, вцепившись ногтями в спину партнера. Тот воспринял его крик, как призыв к действию и ускорил темп.  
И потолок таки рухнул на Рубина.  
И не один раз, в течение горячей ночи.

9.  
Похоронный пир длился всю ночь.  
Северяне пили молча, вливая в себя горькое черное вино, кубок за кубком. Изредка закусывая холодной козлятиной и талой ягодой, сочной и кислой. Изредка женщины принимались монотонно и тоскливо выть, речитативом выдавая песню-плачь о великом воине или прекраснейшей из жен. Песню подхватывали белые духи своими высокими пронзительными голосами. Им вторило эхо.  
Слыша эти звуки, Рубин каждый раз боролся с желанием встать и выйти из каменного зала, где впервые, на его памяти, горел в камине настоящий огонь. Было душно, воняло шкурами, вином и горем. Рубина тошнило, он не мог больше пить и только делал вид, поднося кубок к губам. Север, в отличие от него, пил по-настоящему. Юноша с содроганием представлял сегодняшний секс после стольких возлияний и молился Сентябрину-Виноделу, чтобы любовник попросту вырубился к рассвету.  
Жара была удушающей. Под тяжелой черной шубой, расшитой агатами и костяным бисером, тело вспотело и чесалось. Но никто из северян не сбрасывал своих одежд, поэтому Рубин не решался первым нарушить обычай. Единственное, на что он осмелился – стянуть с ног сапоги и шерстяные чулки. Голые пятки холодил невесть откуда берущийся сквозняк, и от этого было немного легче.  
Молчаливый слуга вновь наполнил бокал Рубина до краев. Эльф вздохнул и огляделся. Северяне пили. Мрачные, опустошенные, с окаменевшими бледными лицами, они сами казались мертвецами.  
На возвышении, от которого столы расходились в форме козлиных рогов, высилось два трона. Оба пустые. Сразу под ними, на месте почетных гостей сидел Дэгер. Казалось, даже его чешуя почернела от скорби. Рядом рыдал Жемчужный. Рубин невольно поражался тому, сколько слез может уместиться в эльфийском теле. Анникс плакал так, словно сквозь него выходили все непролитые слезы Вэйтнора. Иногда он затихал, выпрямлялся, вытирал платком опухшее лицо. И тут же срывался снова, едва взглянув на осиротевших генералов и герцогов, их жен и сестер. Его не утешали – некому было.  
Наверное, Рубин понимал Жемчужного. Хотя сам он не проронил ни единой слезы с момента смерти Сигурда и Селены. Наместник Вэйтнора, прямой и честный северянин, лучший друг Дэгера – он был великой личностью и благородным эльфом. Его жена Селена – прекраснейшей женщиной в мире. Когда их не стало, Рубин почувствовал ледяную пустоту на месте сердца. Она причиняла боль и внушала страх, но слезы не спешили вылиться из зеленых глаз младшего герцога Эл.  
Кто знает, возможно, север успел его закалить?  
Они умерли практически на глазах у Рубина. За мгновение до трагедии, его, вместе с Севером и гостящим в Вэйтноре Анниксом попросили вернуться в королевский замок. Сигурд остался наблюдать за ведением спасательных раскопок. Селена была подле мужа. Лавина сошла неожиданно и страшно, похоронив под собой целый район. Но, благодаря какому-то удачно-нелепому стечению обстоятельств, погибших почти не было. И никто не ожидал второй волны.  
Стоило Рубину закрыть глаза и он снова видел белый поток. Неотвратимую снежную стихию, накрывающую собой две эльфийские фигурки у подножия горы. Слышал невозможный, инфернально-низкий грохот лавины, до боли напоминающий ватную тишину. Свидетели клялись, что видели, как не дрогнувший при виде надвигающейся гибели, Сигурд поцеловал Селене руку. И как она улыбнулась ему.  
Их тела так и не были найдены.  
Сегодня Рубин проснулся от собственного крика. Ему снилось, что он бежит, проваливаясь в рыхлый снег. Бежит, бежит, бежит, утопая в непроницаемой белизне и тишине. Бежит, но не успевает – две черные фигурки исчезают под снежной массой, и мир погружается в белое безмолвие.  
Неожиданный грохот заставил Рубина вздрогнуть. Кажется, он задремал и едва не вскрикнул, вовремя вспомнив, где находится. Вскинул голову, глядя на поднявшегося Дэгера.  
\- Слава мудрости твоей, Моран, - произнес император ритуальные слова окончания поминального пира. – Сегодня ты забрал в чертоги свои великого правителя и прекраснейшую из женщин. В справедливость твою верую и на милость не уповаю. Так решено.  
Ящерид вышел из-за стола с кубком в руках и плеснул остатки вина в камин. Пламя взвилось, гудя и коптя стену.  
\- Огонь нам свидетель и глаза белых духов, - провозгласил Дэгер. – Умер наместник Вэйтнора, но на смену ему идет истинный король – наследник крови Стайлика Черного.  
Отворилась дверь, и женщина в черных одеждах внесла на руках сонного мальчишку. Эльфенок тер глаза кулачком и непонимающе оглядывался по сторонам. Все, присутствующие в зале, поднялись со своих мест с кубками в руках.  
\- Север, - обратился Дэгер к любовнику Рубина. – По решению твоего отца Сигурда, правителя северных земель, ты объявлен регентом и наместником Вэйтнора, пока наследник Сноук не достигнет совершеннолетия. Право проведения возрастных обрядов так же присуждается тебе. Отныне ты – старший в роду.  
Кажется, объявленному решению удивился только Рубин. Север же поклонился младшему брату, который уже вновь засыпал на руках няни:  
\- Я счастлив служить Вэйтнору и его королю.  
\- Слава наследнику Сноуку! – рявкнул Дэгер. – Слава наместнику Северу!  
\- Слава!!! – закричали северяне хором, поднимая кубки.  
Мальчик испугался шума и расплакался, нянечка поспешила его унести.  
Рубин осушил свой кубок, чувствуя, что от усталости, стресса и опьянения кружится голова. Последний глоток, он выплеснул на пол, по традиции южных земель. Все-таки Селена была таргом, наверное, ей было бы приятно. Ставя кубок на стол, юноша заметил, что сидящий напротив Таур последовал его примеру, почти незаметно стряхнув своим бокалом. На мгновение их взгляды встретились, и Рубин инстинктивно сжался, заметив легкую, чуть надменную улыбку на губах эльфа.  
Улыбку, которой не место было на поминках.  
Рубин передернул плечами, запрещая себе выдумывать непонятно что. И отвернулся, планируя поскорее уйти, упасть в свою постель, закопаться под меховые одеяла и…  
\- Останься, - обронил Север, садясь на место и упираясь лбом в сложенные замком руки.  
Рубин вздохнул, но сел рядом. Наверное, Северу было тяжелее всех – в прошлом году он похоронил мать, подхватившую воспаление легких. Потерять еще и отца… Юноша положил свою ладонь на плечо любовника, не зная, чем еще можно утешить осиротевшего мужчину.  
Эльфы постепенно расходились. Дэгер ушел одним из первых, коротко глянув в сторону Рубина, но так ничего ему и не сказав. Юноша почувствовал, что ему все равно и, он почти спокойно смотрел на то, как затихает в объятиях ящерида, уставший рыдать, Анникс. Последними ушли слуги.  
Когда затихли все звуки, Север поднялся, взял Рубина за руку и повлек к пустому трону. Юноша чуть удивился, но позволил себя вести. Пожалуй, больше всего его удивил тот факт, что пивший на протяжении всей ночи северянин двигался как-то слишком четко и уверенно.  
Новоиспеченный наместник Вэйтнора дошел до трона. Постоял мгновение, глядя на жесткое сиденье, а потом сел, широко расставив ноги и положив одну руку на подлокотник. Второй он принялся расстегивать ремень на штанах.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – опешил Рубин, внезапно осознав всю нелепость происходящего.  
Север наконец-то посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Холодок пробежал по спине юноши от этого, насмешливого и абсолютно трезвого взгляда.  
\- Иди сюда, заяц, - проворковал северянин. – Сделай мне приятно.  
\- Север, ты с ума сошел, - Рубин отступил на шаг. – Это не смешно.  
\- Что такое, малыш? – мужчина попытался поймать его за руку, но юноша вывернулся. – Разве ты не хочешь сделать приятно новому наместнику Вэйтнора?  
\- Ты пьян, - сказал Рубин, прекрасно понимая, что ошибается. – Ты с ума сошел. Я не намерен…  
\- Иди сюда, я сказал, - рыкнул Север, хмурясь.  
\- Я иду спать, - заявил Рубин, отвернулся и едва не вскрикнул, столкнувшись нос к носу с Тауром.  
Юноша, успевший изрядно окрепнуть за годы проведенные на севере, паскудно улыбнулся и ударил Рубина в живот. Не в полную силу, но этого хватило, чтобы красноволосый эльф согнулся, задохнувшись.  
\- Не расстраивай нас, - попросил Таур насмешливо.  
Рубин ничего не успел сделать – сильные мужские руки сгребли его за волосы на затылке и швырнули на колени. Он едва не врезался лицом в торчащий из штанов член Севера.  
\- Соси, сученыш, - приказал Таур.  
Рубин взбрыкнул, превозмогая боль, попытался вырваться и ударить эльфа в ответ. И застыл, леденея от ужаса, когда его шеи коснулось лезвие кинжала.  
\- Давай, Руби, не капризничай, - ухмыльнулся Север, поглаживая кожу юноши смертоносной сталью.  
Что-то в голове Рубина отчетливо щелкнуло и перегорело.  
Это было невозможно, дико, безобразно. Меньше часа назад он пил в этом зале поминальное черное вино, скорбя об умерших. И огонь еще не успел погаснуть в камине, а он стоял на коленях у трона владыки Вэйтнора и отсасывал у Севера, словно дешевая шлюшка. От ужаса и омерзения к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Но сблевать сейчас, означало подписать себе смертный приговор. И Рубин послушно сглатывал, давясь и еле сдерживая мучительный стон.  
Таур какое-то время еще держал его за волосы, не давая отстраниться и вынуждая брать глубже. Потом отпустил, но только затем, чтобы заняться собственными завязками. Вскоре его руки уже лапали герцога Эл сзади. Рубин зажмурился, запрещая себе сопротивляться. Север ненавязчиво поигрывал кинжалом неподалеку от его лица.  
Таур тихонько застонал проникая в него. Член у него был значительно меньших размеров, чем у северянина, но напряженный Рубин все равно почувствовал боль. Которая впрочем не могла сравниться с отупляющим страхом, от которого деревенели ноги и плечи. Он только плотнее зажмурился и скомкал в руках край шубы, слыша движения эльфа в собственном теле, словно бы на отдалении. В ушах застряла ватная тишина надвинувшейся лавины.  
\- Что-то ты мало стараешься, - хмыкнул Таур, которому по-видимому не понравилось трахать покорную, но бесчувственную куклу. – Север, думаю, Руби заслужил малость удовольствия. Как считаешь?  
Север хмыкнул и чуть отклонил от себя красноволосую голову, высвобождая припухшие губы герцога Эл. Рубин растерянно заморгал, но не успел ни понять, ни среагировать толком, когда в рот ему проникли ловкие пальцы Таура, щедро присыпанные серебристым порошком.  
\- Нет, пожалуйста, - прошептал он, запоздало пугаясь, но серебрянка уже растворялась на его деснах, и рассудок заволакивал багровый пульсирующий туман.  
\- Так-то лучше, - улыбнулся Север, когда Рубин застонал, выгибаясь и почти умоляя о проникновении. – Узнаю своего Руби.

10.  
\- Руби, хочешь сказку? – ласково и чуть насмешливо спрашивал отец.  
\- Нет, папа, мне не нравится эта сказка, - ответил Рубин, плавая на грани забытья.  
Сознание постепенно возвращалось к нему, вместе с саднящей болью и ломотой во всем теле. В ноздри проникли запахи нечистого тела, шерсти и много чего еще, столь же неприятного. Юноша заставил себя открыть глаза и узнал потолок спальни Севера. Ну, хоть не конюшни.  
Кое-как перевернувшись на бок, Рубин ощутил горечь во рту и успел склонить голову с постели, прежде чем его вырвало белым и вязким.  
\- Боги милосердные, - всхлипнул юноша, чувствуя себя разбитым и грязным.  
В голове мутилось, виски горели, тело пыхало жаром. Рубин заставил себя сползти с кровати, машинально кутаясь в смятую простыню. На полу лежали пустые винные бутылки и треснувший кубок, рядом с ним валялась крошечная серебряная шкатулка с остатками порошка. То там, то тут виднелись пятна вина и воска. Одежды нигде не было, никакой, кроме одного шерстяного чулка.  
Рубин скребнул с плеча желтоватую капельку воска и его передернуло.  
Он с трудом поднялся, поплотнее кутаясь в простыню. Зябкий холодок кусал за пятки, но эльф почти не замечал этого. В голове роем кружились мысли. Нужно было найти кого-то… кого-то, кто поможет. Дэгера… Анникса… нет, только не его. Но Дэгер не оставит его в беде. Он обязательно заступится. Нужно только дойти…  
И Рубин пошел, нетвердо ступая и держась за стену. Запрещая себе думать и анализировать произошедшее. Запрещая себе вспоминать и даже предполагать, что может сейчас бежать теплой каплей по внутренней стороне бедра: кровь или…? Нет, не думать.  
Идти. Просто идти.  
Рано или поздно, кто-то попадется ему навстречу. Увидит и поможет.  
Узкий каменный коридор все не кончался. Рубин брел, словно слепой ощупывая каменную кладку стен. Из-за жара он не чувствовал царящего в замке холода. Ему мерещился голос Мария, то встревоженный, то печальный. Отец был прав. Юноша не мог сейчас сообразить толком, в чем именно, но в чем-то герцог Эл был определенно прав. Зря Руби его не слушал.  
Он добрел до приоткрытой двери. Кажется, она вела в кабинет Севера. У Рубина не было абсолютно никакого желания заходить туда, он просто приостановился, чтобы отдышаться.  
\- Кавалерист сказал, что все готово. Можем выступать хоть сегодня, - раздался из-за двери голос Таура.  
Невидимая рука ужаса стиснула внутренности Рубина. Он замер, борясь с приступом паники.  
\- Я могу поднять армию за считанные минуты, - ответил Тауру Север. – Если кавалерист не подведет…  
\- Он не подведет. Он не менее нас с тобой желает конца этой… Империи, - последнее слово Таур буквально выплюнул.  
Рубин весь обратился в слух.  
\- Хорошо. Значит, делаем все, как планировали. Выходим на рассвете, перебрасываем основные силы с помощью магов. С кавалерией объединяемся непосредственно при столкновении. А Тарг бьет с тыла. Берем армию Императора в кольцо и устраняем противника. Одно короткое сражение и твой красивый зад присядет на аурэнский трон.  
\- Поскорей бы.  
\- Не гони козлов, мой сладкий. Ты достаточно ждал…  
\- Вот именно! Я ждал слишком долго.  
\- Подождешь еще немного. Кстати, не рвись самолично убить Дэгера. Он все еще сильный противник, а ты мне нужен живой.  
\- Беспокоишься что ли? – Таур как будто кокетничал.  
Наместник Вэйтнора молча пошевелил дрова в камине и ушел от ответа:  
\- Пленных не берем. Или ты желаешь позабавиться с Анниксом? – голос Севера был уверенным и, как обычно, слегка насмешливым.  
Таур фыркнул.  
\- На кой мне эта высохшая шкурка? Песком на зубах скрипеть?  
Северянин рассмеялся.  
\- А вот Мария по возможности берем живым, заметил Таур.  
\- На кой хрен?  
\- Эл – влиятельнейший из аурэнских герцогов. Если он присягнет нам на верность, аристократия будет у меня в кармане.  
\- А он присягнет? Лисы гордый народ, - хмыкнул Север.  
\- Для этого у тебя есть Руби, - Таур явно улыбался.  
Рубин еле сдержал вскрик, зажав рот ладонью. Предатели. Как давно они готовили этот заговор? Нужно срочно рассказать обо всем Дэгеру. Предупредить, спасти.  
Юноша отступил на пол шага от двери. Наступил на уголок простыни и едва не упал, запутавшись. Коротко охнул, от вспышки боли.  
Для чуткого слуха Севера этого оказалось достаточным. Рубин выровняться не успел, а правитель Вэйтнора уже нависал над ним, глядя почти сочувственно.  
\- Руби, что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Я… у вас ничего не выйдет, - зашипел Рубин, леденея от страха. – Я все слышал. Предатель, я ненавижу тебя.  
\- Какая жалость, - проворковал северянин, беря юношу за горло.  
\- Пусти меня, - прошипел тот. – Я иду к Дэгеру.  
\- Ах, ты же не в курсе. Дэгер и Жемчужный отбыли в Аурэну два дня назад. К сожалению, ты был слишком занят запихиванием в себя различных, м… предметов и не успел его проводить.  
У Рубина задрожали губы.  
\- Глупый заяц, - улыбнулся Север, глядя ему в глаза.  
Холодный клинок медленно вошел в живот Рубина. И провернулся. Эльф вдруг начал захлебываться чем-то горячим. Вскинул руки, вцепившись в запястье северянина. Боль пришла, лишь когда клинок вышел из него, вытягивая на своих зазубринках какие-то синюшно-лиловые нити. Кровь ручейками побежала по ногам.  
\- Даже сейчас ты остаешься красивым, - чуть удивленно покачал головой Север.  
В несколько шагов преодолев оставшуюся часть коридора, он вышел на угловой балкон, продолжая держать Рубина за шею. Глянул вниз, где плиты двора были плотно заметены снежными наносами. Глянул на юношу в последний раз:  
\- Я передам от тебя привет папе, - впился поцелуем в синеющие губы и легко швырнул Руби с балкона.

Рубин упал в рыхлый снег, практически утонув в нем. Холодные снежинки впились в горячую рану, словно тысячи кинжалов. Он закричал бы, но рот был полон крови. А сознание уже спешило покинуть тело.  
Сверху, из синевы на него опускалось безмолвное белое кружево. Рубин отдаленно подумал, что, наверное, действительно выглядит красиво, словно сломанный алый цветок на снегу. Никак не получалось закрыть глаза.  
\- Еб твою мать, Север, что ты наделал?! – закричал Таур откуда-то из бесконечной дали.  
Затем, чуть ближе, послышался звук удара и, что-то большое упало в снег рядом с Рубином.  
\- Ах, ты ж…, - ругнулся Таур, машинально отряхиваясь от снега. – Сука, не вздумай сдохнуть, у меня на тебя еще есть планы.  
Рубин почувствовал, что его снова подняли и понесли. Застонал от новой вспышки боли, булькая кровью. Его открытые глаза уже ничего не видели.  
\- Только не говори, что ты несешь его к лекарям, - послышался голос Севера.  
\- Нет, я несу его в подвал. Подальше от глаз.  
\- На кой хрен?  
\- На тот хрен, что его лохмы за километр на снегу видно. А я не хочу, чтобы у кого-то слишком рано появились вопросы.  
\- Ладно, признаю – я сглупил. Кстати о волосах.  
Что-то металлически холодное скользнуло по затылку Рубина.  
\- Отлично. Прихвати это с собой. И сообщи Вэриту – мы выступаем немедленно.  
Ледяной холод подвальных стен и запах перегнившей соломы - последнее, что Рубин почувствовал, прежде чем окунуться во тьму.

11.  
Под подошвами шуршала каменная крошка. Дорожки в саду посыпали белым гравием, подчеркивающим зелень идеальных газонов и аккуратных кустарников. Рубин медленно шел, размеренно дыша и любуясь лилией в своих руках. Изящный цветок сладко благоухал.  
Рубин огладил пальцем белый лепесток. Он долгое время думал, что отныне все белое будет напоминать ему о… Но когда эльф впервые смог самостоятельно спуститься в сад, ему было не до кошмаров. Слишком хорошо было вновь увидеть небо и зеленую листву, услышать пение птиц. И шорох камней под ногами нисколько не был похож на белое безмолвие смерти. Рубин не знал раньше, сколько жизни может быть в обычном каменном крошеве.  
Больше, чем в нем.  
Он шел очень медленно, осторожно переставляя ноги. Впереди его ждала беседка с птичьей клеткой. Там можно было стоять, держась за перила, отдыхать и любоваться игрой воды в фонтане. Некогда это была любимая беседка Анникса. Теперь – его.  
Анникс умер, а его сад остался. Дэгер умер, но его сын сохранил у себя его корону. В сердце Рубина умерло все, а сам он почему-то жив.  
Его спасли шпионы Соловья, вовремя напев Дэгеру информацию и указав магам местонахождение пленника. Пока император умирал на поле брани, лучшие лекари Империи боролись за жизнь красноволосого эльфа. Он пришел в себя очень не скоро. Ожил лишь для того, чтобы узнать, что его отец Уснул сразу после коронации нового правителя Аурэны.  
Лучше бы Рубин не просыпался.  
Легкий ветерок взволновал листья королевских кленов и осин, растрепал чуть отросшие волосы юноши. Рубин машинально убрал прядку за ухо и коснулся затылка. Холодное прикосновение клинка все еще снилось ему порой, сменяясь равнодушным щелканьем ножниц. После произошедшего его прическа выглядела безобразно, но Дагону и цирюльникам пришлось изрядно попотеть, прежде чем Рубин согласился на выравнивающую стрижку. Да и та далась ему нелегко.  
Не было сил, чтобы сдерживать слезы и не вздрагивать, каждый раз, когда ножницы касались кожи на почти оголившемся затылке. Перед глазами вальсировали снежинки и звучали насмешливые слова Севера: «Я передам от тебя привет папе».  
Передал.  
При виде волос сына, намотанных на древко копья, Марий потерял голову, сорвался в галоп и тем самым погубил весь диверсионный отряд. «Лисы» оказались под прямым ударом, прорвавшиеся тарги смели их волной, захватили штаб и взяли Жемчужного в плен.  
Рубин держался долго, но когда цирюльник ушел, с ним случилась истерика.  
Эльф успокоился только после сформулированной и произнесенной вслух клятвы: отныне ни одно лезвие не прикоснется к этим волосам. Дагон держал его за руку и кивал, вполне возможно, не веря в серьезность обещания. Однако Рубин был уверен, что выполнит его. Никогда больше, ни одна тварь, не покусится на то последнее, что у него осталось.  
Беседка показалась из-за поворота. В ней уже кто-то был. Стоял, опершись на перила, и любовался фонтаном, который Рубину пока был не виден из-за куста сирени. Эльф пригляделся и узнал в высокой ящеридской фигуре Дагона, нового короля Ясшайии. Первого сына Дэгера III и Анникса IV.  
Вопреки холодному рассудку, сердце юноши забилось чуть быстрее и, он даже прибавил шаг. Правда ненадолго, дремавшая в животе боль заворочалась, вынуждая остановиться и перевести дух. Если бы не лекарский корсет, Рубин, наверное, до сих пор ходил бы согнувшись в три погибели.  
Дагон обернулся, увидел приближающегося эльфа, улыбнулся. Рубин ответил на улыбку вполне искренне. И благодарно кивнул, принимая помощь в виде протянутой руки. Оперся, преодолевая невысокие ступеньки беседки.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил ящерид.  
\- Спасибо, гораздо лучше. Лекарь обещал в скором времени добавить в меню что-нибудь, что можно будет жевать, - Рубин с удовольствием отметил, что его ладонь все еще лежит в чешуйчатой руке.  
\- Это хорошо. Я закажу для тебя фруктов из Сол-Макса.  
\- Вы очень добры, Ваше величество, - Рубин почти неосознанно начинал официозничать в присутствии короля.  
Наверное, потому что под этой маской проще всего было спрятать все свои страхи и прочие чувства. Потеряв все, герцог Эл цеплялся за фамильную гордость из последних сил. Хотя это ужасно мешало ему общаться с тем, кто явно надеялся на нечто большее, чем дружелюбная вежливость и благодарность.  
Вот и сейчас Дагон запоздало выпустил его ладонь, чуть нахмурившись. Эльфы старшего поколения считали, что у ящеридов абсолютно безэмоциональные физиономии. Но Рубин, выросший на коленях Дэгера, умел различать малейшие оттенки на чешуйчатых лицах.  
Дагон кашлянул.  
\- Пожалуй, тебя уже можно считать выздоровевшим, я полагаю?  
\- Да. Наверное, можно, - кивнул юноша, понимая, к чему тот клонит. – Я обязан вам жизнью…  
\- Оставь. Моей заслуги в этом нет, - отмахнулся король Ясшайии.  
А Рубин вспомнил, как этот мужчина вытирал его влажной губкой. Юноша был слаб как котенок, не мог удержать ложку в руке, не то что позаботиться о себе. И ему втемяшилось помыться, не смотря на запреты Лекаря или даже вопреки им. Втемяшилось серьезно, почти до слез. Однако, четко выполнявшие медицинские инструкции сиделки, оказались глухи к его мольбам. И тогда пришел Дагон и сам, своими сильными руками обтер грязь с неподвижного тела. Рубин лежал, шмыгал носом и отчаянно краснел, исподволь любуясь ящеридом.  
Дагон был очень похож на отца. И Рубин все чаще ловил себя на мысли о том, что положительное сравнение все больше переходит на сторону сына.  
Дэгер вроде бы любил его, но никогда не смотрел на него так. Дэгер заботился о нем, но скорее приказал бы сиделкам все-таки помыть больного, чем стал бы тратить свое время. Или вовсе ругнулся бы в ответ на откровенную Рубинову блажь. Дэгер позволял себе быть грубым. А Дагон?  
Интересно, каков он в постели? Как он целуется?  
\- Что такое? – неверно понял мужчина слишком пристальный взгляд юноши. – Болит?  
\- Н-нет, ничего,- Рубин смутился и мысленно обругал собственные глупые фантазии.  
Отвернулся, вынуждая себя смотреть на водные переливы в фонтане.  
\- Что ты планируешь делать дальше? – спросил Дагон, прерывая затянувшееся молчание.  
Рубин почти равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- Еще не решил. Уеду, наверное.  
\- Куда? – почти усмехнулся ящерид. – В Аурэну? В Тарг? Или вернешься в Вэйтнор?  
Рубин вздрогнул. Нет, только не на север. Он только начал отогреваться и перестал кричать по ночам.  
\- Извини, - равнодушно обронил Дагон, явно заметив его реакцию, хотя эльфу казалось, что он хорошо владеет лицом.  
\- Вы хотите мне что-то предложить? – спросил Рубин чуть напряженно.  
\- Да. Останься.  
\- В Ясшайие?  
\- А что, тебе здесь не нравится?  
\- Я… - Рубин оглядел идеальный сад. – Не знаю. Нравится…  
\- Тогда что тебя останавливает?  
\- Это страна ящеридов.  
\- Не знал, что ты ксенофоб.  
\- Нет, я не это имел в виду, - Рубин испугался, что Дагон обидится, но король улыбался. – Просто… я эльф.  
\- Анникс был эльфом.  
\- Но…  
\- Что не так, Рубин? Чего ты боишься?  
«Платы» - мог бы ответить юноша, но ему отчаянно хотелось поверить этому почти эльфийскому взгляду ящеридских глаз. Рубин невольно улыбнулся, понимая, что даже север ничему не научил его наивное сердце.  
\- Чего ты боишься? – тихо повторил Дагон, придвигаясь чуть ближе и беря эльфа за руку.  
Рубин затрепетал.  
\- Зачем это вам, Ваше Величество?  
\- Не знаю. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, - ответил Дагон, не задумываясь. – Я хочу и впредь тобой любоваться. Это достаточно весомые доводы для тебя?  
Сердце Рубина забилось чаще, но он заставил себя успокоиться и попытаться рассуждать здраво. Хотя, что тут рассуждать? Его герцогство вот-вот перестанет существовать, а даже если и выстоит назло врагам – лично ему нет дороги назад, под крыло рода. Благо, есть еще, кому этот самый род продолжить и без его участия. Его страна под пятой завоевателя. Его отец Спит… У него не осталось ничего, что соединяло бы его с Аурэной. У него не осталось вообще ничего, кроме отрастающих волос и глупой гордости.  
Но перед ним, почти сломленным и больным, сейчас стоял король Ясшайии и смотрел так, как никто до него.  
\- Мне страшно, Дагон, - Рубин впервые позволил себе назвать короля по имени. – Мне страшно спать одному.  
Ящерид притянул его к себе и обнял. Осторожно, чтобы не повредить ненароком, ноющие раны. Положил сильную ладонь на топорщащийся затылок, отчего Рубин перестал дрожать. И только тогда осознал, что дрожал, словно осиновый лист.  
\- Я никому не позволю причинить тебе боль, - произнес Дагон твердо и, это было не обещание – это была клятва.  
Рубин выдохнул, чувствуя легкое головокружение. Толи от накатившей слабости, толи от внезапного счастья. Чтобы дотянуться до губ ящерида, ему пришлось привстать на цыпочки. В животе тут же кольнуло, заныл шрам от кинжала. Но пряный вкус королевского поцелуя того стоил.  
\- Я попал в сказку?  
\- Нет. Никаких больше сказок, Руби.  
\- Не называй меня так.  
\- Хорошо, не буду.


End file.
